


heartbeat

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un corazón acelerado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat

Era como el sonido rítmico de una batería marcando el tiempo, pero de forma desesperada, mientras él sentía como su cuerpo se fundía al de alguien más, sus brazos rodeaban aquel cuerpo firme y esbelto, lo estrujaban con entusiasmo, y la melodía de dos corazones se acompañaba por una sinfonía de gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Tum-tum hacía su corazón, ah-ah acompañaba su respiración, y las sábanas completaban el concierto con los susurros delicados al rozar sus pieles. Una boca desesperada, que se prendió a la suya, le robó la respiración, colocó un suspiro en su cuerpo, que le hizo estremecerse, un temblor compulsivo que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío de lleno.

Era caliente y apretado, húmedo y necesario como el oxígeno mismo, el sudor aferrándose a su dermis, todo él dispuesto, moldeable, como barro en las manos de Yunho, quien hacía de él alguien más. Tum-tum, su caja torácica como una jaula para el ave prisionera de su corazón que desesperado buscaba una salida, para volar en el firmamento, con el ave de Yunho, otro tum-tum exasperado, ardiente de liberación.

Fuego, calor, chispas, piernas rodeando a Yunho, brazos apretando, su nariz enterrándose en ese cuello, aspirando el aroma a sudor, el aroma a almizcle que había entre ellos dos, intenso, atrayente.

La carrera de su corazón, quien incrementaba el ritmo con que bombeaba sangre debido a las contorsiones que ambos hacían sobre la cama.

Yunho mordió con fuerza el hombro de Changmin, arrancándole un grito ronco.

Tum-tum, la explosión de su sexo manchando su abdomen y pecho y el de Yunho, y éste derramándose en su interior.

Más humedad, alivio y la sensación de tranquilidad posterior al orgasmo, su corazón disminuyó su velocidad, y el latido acelerado, como si Yoshiki estuviera aporrando su batería, se calmó, hasta que fue sólo como pasos firmes y constantes, el recordatorio constante de la vida que aún existía en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yunho, con su amplia sonrisa cegadora como de galaxia explotando, pegando su nariz a su mejilla en una caricia.

—No podría estar mejor —y su corazón estuvo de acuerdo.

-fin-


End file.
